Hidden World of Wonders for Her Crossroads
by KGinNorthman
Summary: "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst," the saying goes, how am I tired of hearing from others what to do with my life! But what if ...
1. Chapter 1

**I don `t own Twilight or Supernatural, but thanks for a chance to use it. I`m writing this story in Russian, but I'll try to make quick work with translation. Sorry for mistakes, I`m far from perfect with spelling, if someone have a desire to be my Grammar Checker, let me know.**

**Hidden World of Wonders for Her. Crossroads.**

**Chapter 1 (31.10.2013)**

How strange, everything that Bella ever wanted was Edward's love, but when he left her alone in the woods, she saw a much different light. For example, the fact, that between the two of them, a kid was Edward. Bella was willing to give him everything, but he did not want to take it. Of course, the perfect excuse was «you have your whole life ahead," and, for some reason, Bella was sure that Edward convinced his family that they must leave for her safety.

It seemed for Bella that rain was crying instead of her, like in the soap opera ... But now she did not want to give up her life for someone, who would give her a simple kiss only at the end of the third season. What for? After all, you need to live now, even though the desire to live for thousands of years definitely has not left her. On the contrary, it has become even more ... because there are still options.

Then ... one rainy night in Port Angeles, before Edward «saved" her, Bella didn't come upon one book ... It just so happened that the Bookstore was a wealth of information about the supernatural. And once the Cullen family is 100 % proven reality of the other world, then why not check out the existence of other of its inhabitants.

Bella often leafed through the books until Edward was on the hunt, and was very interested in a simple ritual, with the simple ingredients and great results. Bella just needed the right crossroad and a couple of other little things.

And after the incident with James, a box with the correct content was always with her. What for? Bella has found herself a few reasons. It was after the Phoenix, when she began to see through the crack in her «rose-colored glasses ", the fact that Edward is not the best person in the world, at best, cute teenager , and, of course , his family is too intrusive , because Bella had always loved freedom. Freedom which she gladly accepted, from her loved parents. All they needed to know that she's fine.

As for a Wish – it was simple - to live happily forever. Blurry and vanilla? Of course. But Bella knew that the adjustments will make a campaign. Especially, taking into account, that the King of Crossroads gave only ten years to all his visitors. Although, according to Bella's, a nuance can be easily changed. All in all, there is not only black and white world. In theory, the Cullen's was the Angels, but in practice - intrusive, deceitful and self-satisfied. Bella was sure that even Demons have a soft spot, and there was no problem in making them agree.

Thank the gods that the Cullens, regarded supernatural education of their "Kids", and thought that Bella was all kind and clumsily cutie. They do not necessarily have to known about her "funny moments ", which Bella was famous for, and about the acting skills, given to her by nature. In fact, even in her current Real 21, Bella's curiosity wound up her to the most unpredictable situations. From many of these adventures only Bella came out alive.

So five minutes ago, just at the moment when Edward muttered some nonsense to himself, everything became clear for Bella. And when Edward was out of sight, Bell announced her decision aloud: «It is time to look for The Crossroad."

The search took a while. Months, this made Bella angrier and angrier. At school and at home, everything was fine. Bella had never considered the need to be unnecessarily close to people, so that saved her from unnecessary and boring chatter with her classmates. With her Dad it was even easier, «Hey - love - Bye» - the ideal relationship for Bella.

Finally, she found it! Somehow that Crossroads was deep in the forest, and the descriptions in the books made Bella realize that she has already been there, with no other than Edward. Only then, He presented that place as a Glade." Inattentive and knows nothing teenager - these words increasingly surfaced in rare thoughts about Edward , - Senior Cullens so much want to have normal children , that do not bother to teach them anything ," - Bella thought with a smile

And now it is December 13, the number seemed to be symbolic; she finished all the preparations for the ritual, sat in her red trough, which was called a car to spite Edward, and went in the right direction. The road, along with walking took about 2 hours with breaks for a smoke. And now, standing in the middle of a field, she did not hesitate. She dug a deep hole and put the treasured box.

Having heard someone breathing behind, she expected to see a red-eyed or black-eyed demon, but instead she saw the two vampires - James associates and their hungry eyes . Of course, Bella quickly pulled herself together, which led Victoria to confusion.

- Oh, who do I see? The Elusive Avengers! - Bella said with malice - After Edward «broke my heart" and left, taking with him his "relatives", I was absolutely happy with the thought that I will not see vampires for a long time. Well, if the circumstances brought us together, then so be it. How can I help?

- How dare you open your mouth in front of me - started yelling Victoria - James died because of you !

- Honey, I'll tell you more, I gave him a fatal blow - Bella replied indifferently, - Cullens, did not notice anything, because of the humanity veil before their little golden eyes. I cannot say that it was not profitable.

Laurent asked incredulously:

- And how are you, human, could crank it out ?

- Not without a fatal injury to myself. But the poison James streamed around my veins for half an hour in before the arrival of the Cullens, patch up my wounds. - Bella continued laughing – James was just a ducky! Without knowing it, he gave me a chance to survive.

- But how? - Asked in disbelief Victoria

- Oh, you're so sweet! This old trick I learned from my grandfather, who was a hunter for the half-life, he told me these strange stories and taught me how to handle weapons and whatnot all my life. Of course, I did not believe him, and believed it was all senile ravings, but I still learned, to be with my loved grandfather. Although in the end it's not just saved my life.

- But you're saying you did not believe, and then the Cullens were your first supernatural creature? How did all of this could help? - Asked interested conversation Laurent, who was trying to get to Bella closer?

- Unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm not as innocent as the Cullens thought. I have killed people many times, as well as, what I recently realized, creatures. - Watching with interest vampires, Bella answered

- People? - Yelled Victoria - You're lying! You're a holy innocence!

Bella laughed:

- Good luck if you think that, among other things, my grandfather taught me how to survive and get the desired at all costs! I was doing that before you so blatantly interfered!

- At any cost? And he was a hunter? - Laurent sounded surprised- Something does not fit! All hunters are willing to go under the train, only to destroy us all!

- I told you about the first half of his life, the second is not your business! - Bella growled.

- As you wish! - Victoria screamed before pounce on Bella.

Bella was about to begin to fight back, but suddenly vampires froze in the air, and next to them as if from nowhere, a man appeared in a chic suit. Bella eyed him up and down, noting to herself that, firstly, he is devilishly attractive, secondly, he had gorgeous black eyes and unmatched smile, Bella was forced to stop breathing . Everything about him was saturated with dark, attracting force. His courage and beauty, once again proved to Bella how much the child was Edward, and that he was not exactly the hero of her novel. That she certainly could not say about this demonic handsome man - mature, mysterious and exciting .

- Breathe, less. - He said in his velvety voice with a British sexy accent, smiling.

- I hope that soon I will not be in such a pressing need of breathing ... - Bella purred in response.

- Clever, I like it. - He said, kissing her hand, which unbeknownst to Bella, was in his large hands. - Lets pass away, miss. Crowley, King of Hell.

Bella was amazed:

- As far as I know you can't lie about these things, so you are not joking. But in this case, how could I deserve a pleasure of personally meeting you? Why not some ordinary Crossroads demon?

- Because, Belladonna , you are no ordinary . - Said Crowley...

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don`t own Twilight and Supernatural. This chapter wad spontaneous idea, so I hope you like it. As always, sorry for mistakes, If someone wants to help with it I would be grateful.**

**Hidden Wonders of the World for Her. Crossroads .**

**Chapter 2 (06/11/2013 )**

Bella tried to pull myself together. Only her grandfather called her Belladonna, and only because it was he who gave her that name, strong as the plant itself, which can cure or kill, at the discretion of the manager, which is Bella in her life. So wished Grandpa, so he brought her up, so he helped her cope with everything she went through.

Bella was hit with memories; it was like a slap in the face, «Rene with 3-yearold baby, living Charley. 5 years old Bella sits in the car, hidden, and sees the Angel killing a hunter - her mother. Bella is 6 years old. She is on the street alone, stealing food and money. Finally, Bella 8 years old…man comes up to her and says that he is her grandfather, the father of the deceased mother. Of course, Bella does not believe, but Grandpa has provided conclusive proof. With the help of magic, he showed her his heart and memory. At that time, he has been almost all blackened, but just for Bella bright fire of live was burning. And she followed him ...»

Just then grandfather told her why her mother was killed by the Angel. In the struggle for power over the Sky they need strength, which was with Renee, and she did not want to give up on it ... after all this power is Bella. Without knowing it, thanks to the connection of Renee and Charlie, the two strongest bloodlines were joined: Charlie is the blood of the Fallen, and on the ather hand Renee - Pure Angel`s blood.

That is why the whole generations in Rene`s family were the strongest hunters who killed on their way countless wickedness.

Charlie does not know the history of his family, but that is why after becoming a police officer, he is easily breaking any villain, because darkness in him prevails, he just does not know it. Supernatural creatures are drawn to it, as Bella found out later; Charlie's best friend is a shifter, although Charlie does not know about it...

But that all changed in one night when Bella was 5, when the angel raised his hand to Renee, when Bella managed to escape, only because subconsciously she raised her shield. Then, Granddad was late for a meeting with his daughter, and found only her cold body with angelic blade in the heart, near the empty car.

Then, Grandfather, intelligent and loyal to his cause, renounced heavenly patrons, and vowed never again to help them. The main thing for him was to find Bella, and he was not shy to use the links to the Hell.

So he found her four years later, when he became perfect in the black arts.

Bella immediately began to take in, all the teachings of Grandfather. The years passed, and 16 years old Belladonna knew all that her grandfather could teach her.

Then they decided to go their separate ways, meeting with Grandpa only on the need, because they both are well-known in all the Supernatural worlds. They still are the only weakness of each other.

Later 20years old Bella wanted to see her father to find out why her mother ran away, and she has moved to the city of Forks. Previously, she learned all you can about this God -forsaken place. Bella was surprised to find two species of Supernatural creatures, which were unknown to her. Then she decided to play...

When She became close to her father, Bella was surprised, because Charlie was sure that Bella was living happily with her mother in Phoenix, and each year had sent her presents. By fingerprint magic Bell realized that it was the machinations of the Grandfather. Digging a little longer with spells Bella added stories to the father and the entire city: she's 17 , her mother got married again and Bella decided to move in with her father . After all, that was age fit to go to school and become acquainted with those creatures.

Well, the rest is history...

At this thought Bella returned to reality, where in front of her, smiling slyly, was King of Hell, so alluring and sexy.

**This history lesson was needed, i hope, there will be actions in the next chapters, but I'm ruled by my Muse, so I don't know. **

**Read and review**.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight and Supernatural. But love to mix it. Sorry for mistakes. Read and review.

So confident ... that's what Bella was missing lately.

Confidence. Edward ,even though was never the most important person in her life, but he managed to get into her head . Although that second, zipping through her

thoughts in her head was an epiphany ... All that happened before that, was to prepare for Him. King of Hell.

And, without giving up the straightness , Bella asked the following essential question :

- Why do I have this pull to you? It feels like I'm delaying ...

- Tightens the bottom of the abyss ? I feel the same ... -

Crowley replied without delay ...

- Ha . I thought demons do not feel ... are you lying to me ? - calmly continued Bella

- How much do you know , and at the same time so little. I was not always a demon , I had a soul . Long ago, thousands of years ago, when the soul has been such an important part of any creation that it was shared with second half only during the marriage . So I did. As well asmy other half . We gave each other half of ourselves, and at the same time become a new creations - inseparable .

Crowley told his story with such feeling that Bella was barely breathing , as if she lived every moment of it, while Crowley went on:

- Then we were shrouded in a veil of joy and awe , until after a few years of our happy marriage. There started attempts to take Her away from me, for the forces of the blood that flowed in Her, the forces of good and evil together. Surprisingly for me it was back then, that i understood that it was those who considered the Good deprived me of her . Though they did not get Her. Before my eyes , during another attack when we almost lost , She

turned into a blue beam of energy that enveloped me like a shield and moved away from danger, and then disappeared. I could not find her, and in desperation, turned to the darkest of magic for help. Then I became a demon, in return for the knowledge that I got of her. Only part of her soul has not left me. In contrast to all who was turned up and after me. That's why I feel.

Bella watched spellbound eyes Crowley , and then asked:

- Did you find Her? - The response was bewitching smile Of the Demon.

- I found her . After all, part of her soul has always been in me , leading me to her . Do you Want to know what I have traded that life for demonic existence?

- Yes - it's a quiet word prompted Crowley to come close to Bella .

- I found out the date, time and place when you see again, my Soul .

After these words , Bella felt hot lips Crowley himself . But it was not Crowley - unknown Demon , it was her second half .

The kiss was so sweet that made them forget everything around.

And those few seconds , in which Crowley and Bella were engrossed in each other, have given the chance to Victoria and Laurent to escape from under the King of Hell powers.

Angry Victoriya tried again to pounce on Bella . Only this time, a few inches from his goal , Victoria was stopped by some kind of shield . And after looking at that, all Victoria and Laurent were able to handle was this blue shimmer around kissing couple . This turn of events pulled from Victoria furious roar.

It was only when they heard a growl couple returned to reality. Instantly , a wave of one hand ,with unknown power Bella pushed the two vampires away. That has surprised not only herself .

- Mmm . - Purred in her ear Crowley, and hugged Bellafrom behind. - My dear, you never cease to amaze me . - And then he snapped his fingers and two bewildered vampire turned into ashes.

- As well as you . - Bella said smiling . - You should know that I am the same Bella , that was here five minutes ago. If you are expecting the return of that soul in my replacement , I must disappoint you and and say dood bye.

Crowley froze, not knowing for the first time in thousands of years , how to articulate all that needs to be said in one sentence .

Bella did not want to be rejected once again. After Edward . She has already made several steps to go, when she felt his iron grip of his hand.

HIS Eyes glared into her soul, and the words - in her brain :

- I know who you are , and I know you ! - He growled . - What do you feel ?

Bella replied :

- Connection to you.

- What do you think? - Continued Crowley

-That I am my own person. Exept That I want you. Want to Fully own you . -Said Embarrassed Bella, while she looked at Crowley's insidious and very sexy smile

- You see , you're the same as Bella, that was during your '21. Parts of our Souls just attracts us, because together we are the perfect whole, but the personality and yours and mine - have changed. So you do not feel love for me yet.

- Yet? You're so sure of yourself ?

- Do not forget that we are also ideally suited to each other, in that life ,and in this .

- How convenient . But if you say that in the past I was only a soul , then where did the shield that had protect us with came from?

- And this,MY SOUL , is the trick of Fate. You're from the same lone as She was .

- How sweet. - Bella said sarcastically . She thought for a minute. - I know that all of what you said is true, but I also know that at least I - Belladonna am diametrically

different from her personality , yet I want you here and now. - She said, wiggling her hips sexually, while approaching him clouser to Him.

- I Want to become like you - the Demon , your Queen , I want to climb under your skin , into the soul , and just as well stay there forever ... - she whispered inhis ear - How Grandfather taught me , you should always seek what you want!

- As you wish. - Sexy whispered in reply, renewing their Soul's deal with passionate kiss ...


End file.
